


Wings

by PtitPooh5



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtitPooh5/pseuds/PtitPooh5
Summary: When your the parent of a little angel, anything can happen!English version ofLes ailes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les ailes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232958) by [PtitPooh5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtitPooh5/pseuds/PtitPooh5). 



> A funny promtsmiles story in those difficult times. Enjoy!

Linda liked to go to the grocery store early on Sunday morning. There were few people and she didn't have to wait at the checkout. Usually she went alone but Amenadiel had to go to Lux the day before to fix a problem with Lucifer and he had spent the night there. So she was bringing Charlie with her for the first time.

Her little angel was now nine months old and was curious about everything. He had begun to take a few steps alone, although he crawled most of the time. She installed him in the space provided for this purpose in the grocery cart, not forgetting to fasten the small belt and began her purchases.

Against all odds, Charlie was pretty quiet. He was turning around from time to time to try to grab items from the cart but nothing more. Linda was now trying to catch a box of cookies too high for her on the shelves when a falling noise startled her. At the time of turning around, she thought Charlie had probably tried to take a box off the shelves but the reality was slightly different. _Slightly._

A pair of blue wings were coming out of the back of his little angel. It was their first outing, if you could say it that way, and Linda was stunned. _Blue_ wings! They were about three foot wide and the secondary feathers hung in the cart while the primaries spread out on each side. One of the wings had hit the shelves and several boxes had dropped. Fortunately, they were only boxes of cookies and not cans, their fall may have injured him. Linda hurried to look around to see if anyone had witnessed the event and she noticed with relief that the aisle was empty. She tried to push on the wings to get them in, but Charlie seemed to have no desire to make them disappear.

"Charlie, you can't spread out your wings here," Linda tells him in a low voice. "You have to get them back in." He looked at her without seeming to understand what she wanted. She pushed back on the wings and after a few tries, finally managed to make them disappear. She hurried to pick up all that her offspring had knocked over and decided to stop shopping for today, not wanting to risk another unexpected outing.

She was storing her shopping in her car when the blue wings made another appearance. A lady passing nearby startled and Linda hurried to bring in the wings.

"Ah those cosplay stuff ordered on the web!" She laughed. "It never works well!"

The lady did not say a word and continued her way shaking her head. Linda wondered if she believed her story or if she wondered what a crazy idea had led a mother to buy a cosplay costume for a nine-month-old.

Once at home, she hurried to call Amenadiel to inform him of his recent adventure. "I free myself here and I arrive!"

Half an hour later, Amenadiel arrived with Lucifer.

"It will be easier to explain things to Charlie since Lucifer can talk baby." He justified.

Lucifer's gift of tongues was not limited to speaking all languages, but he could also understand the babbling of young children. A discussion began on the importance of not taking out its wings in the presence of strangers. Only Linda, Amenadiel, Maze, Chloe and Lucifer could see them. He wasn’t allowed to open them outside the house either, but of course he had to learn to control them first.

The exchange shifted to learning the flight. Charlie seemed eager to learn to fly, but it was impossible to show him here since the wings of Lucifer and Amenadiel were far too large. So they agreed to try their tests in the desert. Not knowing if Charlie was naturally protected from U.V. rays, Linda coated him with sunscreen from head to toe.

The practice was difficult at first, Charlie eating sand on a few occasions due to failed landings. He finally managed to control his flight and the trio returned home.

__________

The following weeks, rather than trying to walk to move from one place to another in the house, Charlie was flying. His wings were still small and made it easy to move, but Linda had to store all items on shelves, tables or counters preventively.

Everything went well until his first birthday's medical visit. The doctor, who had seen Charlie three months earlier, did not understand why the child who was beginning to take a few steps at the time had not made any progress in this area at all. He wanted to ask for further examinations, but Linda stopped him by justifying this fact by his aunt who had him in her arms all the time. So they had to work walking in the next few days even though Charlie was a little recalcitrant about it.

However, the older the child got, the more he began to challenge his parents. One day, a little before his second birthday, he decided that he would climb into the play module before the child who was in front of him and was taking all his time. The blue wings appeared and Amenadiel caught him just before he flew away. They once again came out with the excuse of the defective cosplay suit but knew that if he had had time to fly away, no excuse would have held.

Once again, Lucifer was called to the rescue. He had to make the child understand the importance of not showing his wings in public. 

"I'm going to have a private conversation with him." Lucifer said and he disappeared with the child.

Linda and Amenadiel thought he had brought their offspring to the penthouse, but that was not the case. The place was much more unpleasant. As a rain of ash fell on them, Lucifer looked in Charlie’s eye.

"This is where disobedient children go when they don't listen to their parents. If you don't listen to what adults are asking you, I'll bring you back here. Same thing if you spread out your wings again outside the house. Charlie shuddered, the cries of suffering of the damned echoing in his ears.

From that day on, he became the most obedient child in the world, but his parents never knew what Lucifer had done.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer might seemed cruel but his own punishment having been thrown to Hell, it's only natural that he thought it would be the right thing to do to teach Charlie this lesson. Don't forget Lucifer is not fond of children and he has no parental quality!


End file.
